


Star

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Star

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Enterprise

**Title:** Star

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 350

T'Pol stood on the balcony of the Prefects dwelling. She stared up at the stars in the sky. It wasn't her way to be nostalgic. That was a human thing but since her joining with Trip she found herself acting more human than she should.

“There you are!” Trip came out with a mug of tea. He handed it to her carefully. “It’s chilly out here. I thought you went to bed.”

“No. I wanted to watch the protostar form.” T’Pol took a sip.

“I thought you were just going to go through the sensor data when we got back to the ship.” Trip looked up at the star. “Makes me think of the Christmas star. It's the right time of year.”

Trip moved closer but was careful not to be too close. T’Pol had reminded him that displays of affection were taboo to Vulcans. To his surprise, T’Pol leaned back against him.

“T'pol are you getting frisky with me?” Trip chuckled when she raised her eyebrow at him.

“I was merely sharing body heat. I find the chill uncomfortable.” T'pol looked away and took another sip of her tea.

“We could always share my bed if you're still chilly later.” Trip whispered in her ear.

“I want to hear more about this Christmas star. Was it a protostar as well?” T’Pol changed the subject. She didn't have to look at his face to know it made him smile.

“Actually, it was a comet but the people didn't know it at the time so they thought it was a star.”

“I see.” T'Pol looked into her cup. “Which comet was it?”

“Halley's comet.” Trip looked toward the door then started to rub her shoulders.  “I don't know the astrometric designation off hand.” 

“I know the one you mean.” T'pol turned around. “I need more tea.” 

“I bet you do.” Trip grinned and winked. “I have a replicator in my room.”

T'pol nodded. “Trip, I believe that I should say ‘Merry Christmas’.”

“As long as you and I are in the same place, it’s going to be a very Merry Christmas.”


End file.
